LA VENGANZA DE UN HANYOU FIC CONJUNTO INUYASHA I
by Eldaya
Summary: Otro fic compartido.. Esto es un vicio! Kagome, moribunda, siente que pierde la vida...
1. LA VENGANZA DE UN HANYOU PUNTO 1

FIC CONJUNTO INUYASHA II

**LA VENGANZA DE UN HANYOU   
**

Kagome, desvanecida en el suelo, no notaba ya el dolor que le revolvía las entrañas.

Perdía mucha sangre de un costado, y una fea herida de zarpa cruzaba su cintura y vientre.

No había nadie con ella que pudiera protegerla, e, incluso en sueños, sollozaba de terror, gritando en soledad el nombre de Inuyasha, deseando verle en cualquier momento...

Aunque ella lo sabia...en ese momento el se encontraba con la persona que le causo aquella herida, Kikyo.

Ella simplemente fue con Kikyo para decirle que no se preocupara mas que al fin aquel lindo hanyou iba a ser totalmente de ella...

pero Kikyo sabia que mentia! que aunque ella se fuera Inuyasha volveria por ella y volverian a estar juntos...

y eso ya no lo iba a permitir ... de nuevo

...Así que, en el mismo momento que Kagome le daba la espalda para echar a correr en dirección al pozo, Kikyô se adelantó a su marcha, desgarrando su piel cruelmente, esbozando una sonrisa malévola, mientras veía cómo ella caía al suelo, protegiendose la herida con sus manos.

Ahora SÍ será MÍO! - susurró la sacerdotisa, dejándola allí sin más, sin mirar atrás.

Kagome vió, con la vista nublada, cómo su mitad de alma desaparecía en el camino, igual que su vida también desaparecía de su cuerpo...

cada sagundo la herida sagraba mas y mas,kagome solo sentia que la respiracion se le cortaba ,por lo que respiraba agintadamente.

por su pensamiento solo aparecia la imagen de inuyasha y kikyou abrazados tiernamente,eso,eso era lo que mas le dolia...

saber que la persona que ama no podia corresponderle...

Pero lo que ella no sabia es que Inuyasha justamente la estaba buscando.

Kikyo le informo que su querida Kagome se encontraba en peligro, queria confirmar que sus sentimientos seguian leales hacia ella pero la reaccion de su hanyou la desconcerto.

El le exigio que le dijera en donde estaba... que le habia pasado pero sobre todo quien habia sido...

El hayou se mostraba muy preocupado,cuando tomo a kikyou por lo hombros y la sarandeo levemente gritando que le dijera que le habia pasado a kagome,que donde estaba,que que le habia pasado,la sacerdotiza desconcertada se quito de encima las manos de inuyasha y se volteo y le dijo con voz entrecortada-inuyasha...ya no me amas?verdad?...

... Kikyô le observó con los ojos llameantes de rabia, mientras el hanyou, desatendiendo a su pregunta, se limitó a seguir preguntandole sobre Kagome, con un cierto deje de desesperación.

Kikyô, llena de ira, le escupió la verdad lentamente, con palabras crueles, degustando el efecto que obraba sobre Inuyasha, que por segundos se quedó allí parado, mirándola sin creer lo que oía.

La tiró al suelo con fuerza, y echó a correr todo lo rápido que le permitían sus ágiles piernas, sin mirar cómo Kikyô se ponía en pie e invocaba a sus mágicos seres...

Las serpientes iban detras de inuyasha,el no hacia mucho caso de ellas,solo pensaba que kagome lo necesitaba,y que tenia que apresurarse ya que la chica pobria morir.  
los seres se interponian en la carrera veloz del hanyou,que solo las destrozaba con sus filosas garras.

se preguntaba como aquella mujer que habia tenido un corazon tan puro y bueno,ahora estubiera desalmada y malvada,el la habia amado tanto al punto de estar a su lado por el resto de sus vidas,como es que ahora fuera capaz de hacer algo tan ruin...como era posible?

mientras tanto kagome se ayaba incosiente,la orrible herida aun sangraba,y sumida en sus sueños o mas bien pesadillas.


	2. LA VENGANZA DE UN HANYOU PUNTO 2

una muchacha sola en un mundo ajeno al de ella,de una oscuridad inmensa,se miraba asi misma y a su soloedad,y a un chico que a su frente le daba la espalda,su harmoso cabello plateado caia delicadamente sobre su espalda, mientras ella susurraba-inuyasha...-

el por un instante volteaba y una mirada de esos ojos dorados era lanzada hacia ella y despues se alejaba con pasos desoidos.

detras de ella se aparecia aquella mujer mientras kagome volteaba rapidamente,la sacerdotiza la miraba con unos ojos frios,y detraz de la miko un hanyou se aparecia y la abrazaba por detraz mientras el brillo de los ojos de la muchacha sacerdotiza volvia a sus ojos.

cuando se ponian de frente ese meztizo y la chica un tierno beso los unia,los ojos de kagome se llenaban de lagrimas al ver esta escena.

cuando finalizaba el beso ambos volteaban a ver a la chica estudiante que por sus mejillas corrian lagrimas saladas y llenas de dolor...

lagrimas que solo podian ser detenidas por aquel hanyou que se encontraba con ella.  
esa era su pesadilla la cual se repetia una y otra vez hasta que Kagome ya no aguanto mas y se dejo a su suerte...  
solo comenzo a sentir como su alma y su corazon se hundian cada vez mas en la oscuridad, como todos sus recuerdos pasaban frente a ella pero ninguno tan importante como la imagen que aquel mitad hombre mitad bestia que alguna vez amo...

Cada vez sabia que estaba mas cerca de la muerte cuando puede sentir que...una mano tocaba la suya,y entre los brazos de alguien era cargada,pero se preguntaba quien era...

...No sabia si era su imaginacion, la cercania de la muerte, o en verdad alguien estaba con ella. A lo lejos escuchaba su nombre, como en un grito desesperado pero por mas que sus ojos deseaban ver de donde provenia el sonido no podia ver mas que sombras. Inuyasha no creia lo que veia, era su amada Kagome sufriendo por culpa de la mujer que alguna vez creyo de sentimientos puros y nobles. No sabia que hacer, solo gritaba su nombre y la estrechaba fuertemente contra su pecho y por primera vez las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, temeroso de perder a la joven que tanto amaba...

las lagrimas del medio demonio caian sobre el cabello de kagome,su abrazo termino rapidamente ...tenia que salvarla..tenia que llevarla con alguien que la curara...pero tenia que ser rapido...o la perderia para siempre.

lo unico que se le habia ocurrido era llevarla con la anciana kaede,ya con ella trataba de curarle la enorme e imprecionante herida,no dejaba de sangrar,las vendas y los remedios no funcionaban...inuyasha estaba al borde de la locura...estaba desesperado,si kagome moria solo seria por su culpa,por no haber puesto un alto a kikyou cuando podia.

la anciana kaede iba saliendo de la pequeña cabaña-inuyasha...-y hanyou rapidamente volteaba-si?que sucede!como esta kagome?-  
-yo la veo muy mal...-decia kaede-todo lo que hago es en vano,la herida no para de sangrar,necesitas llevarla a otro lado-inuyasha setia como la impotecia y la furia ebullia de su pecho-ya se!la llevare a au mundo!tal vez alli puedan curarle!-...

... así que, ni corto ni perezoso, entró en la cabaña, y, con sumo cuidado y procurando que la venda que habían sujetado fuertemente en la herida para ejercer presión suficiente como para detener algo la hemorragia no se soltara, la dispuso en su espalda, y, agarrándola fuertemente bajo sus brazos, echó a correr camino del pozo de donde ella siempre resurgía.

Sin esperar un segundo, se tiró al pozo, sin temor, y sus cuerpos fueron engullidos en una breve oscuridad, que pronto se desvaneció al mostrarle las sombras del templo añejo, del que salió bufando y con la vista nublada.


	3. LA VENGANZA DE UN HANYOU PUNTO 3

No se había detenido a pensar qué podría pasar cuando la vieran así, pero desgraciadamente todo se le escapó de las manos.

La madre, que estaba barriendo el porche, se quedó blanca por unos instantes, al ver a su hija en aquel estado ; poco después se echó encima de ella, casi tirándola del abrazo de Inuyasha, que, sin embargo, consiguió llevarla al interior de la casa, estirándola sobre el futón.

QUÉ HA PASADO? QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI HIJA? - sollozaba la madre, mientras intentaba acertar en los huecos del teléfono, marcando el número de su médico particular.

ELLA NUNCA DEBERÍA HABERTE CONOCIDO! NO HACES MÁS QUE TRAERLE PROBLEMAS! - ceñuda, le miró con rabia, arrollidandose a los pies de su hija, sabiendo que algo injusta estaba siendo, aunque eos sentimientos quedaban eclipsados a los pocos segundos al ver el rostro de sufrimiento de Kagome...

kagome seguia sumida en su pesadilla,nos e imaginaba si quiera que inuyasha estaba a su lado,su piel estaba muy palida y ardia en fiebre,sudor frio ebullia de sus poros,y seguia respirando agitadamente.

inuyasha estaba desesperado,pensaba que las personas que la curarian no tardarian tanto en llegar,no sabia que hacer,la madre de kagome seguia llorando como una loca,reclamos de ella para con inuyasha eran incesantes.

souta solo podia decir "hermanita,hermanita ,despierta!por favor...".

inuyasha pensaba en el error que habia cometido al tratar de incubrir a kikyou,ahora que su corazon era bil y corrupto,al parecer ya no habia bondad en su interior,solo ambicion...

Ambicion de tener a inuyasha a como de lugar, tal vez aquella madre desesperada por el estado de su hija tenia razon, pero ahora lo unico que podia pensar era en aquella mujer que se encontraba al borde de la muerte.  
Sin pensarlo aparto a la madre de Kagome de su lado, camino hasta donde estaba ella y la abrazo... la abrazo como jamas se hubiera atrevido y al instante le dio un beso mezclado con sus lagrimas...

Kagome!-grito por simple desesperacion ante el asombro de todos- todo esto es culpa mia por favor no te dejes vencer...

Inuyasha seguía llorando, con la voz apagada y sus ojos cada vez más hinchados.

Luchaba para que el demonio que llevaba dentro no hiciera de las suyas, pero, por mucho que quisiera, casi era imposible.  
La vena de sus cuello latía, hinchada, precursora de su transformación, y, sin explicaciones, soltó a Kagome, echando a correr hacia el pozo, tirándose de cabeza con una idea fija en lamente: matar a Kikyô.

El sabor de la sangre le empezaba a inundar la nariz, y sus sentidos caían cda vez más rapido en el olvido, sustituyendolos por la ira y las ansias de despedazar el cuerpo de aquella a la que en algún momento de sus recuerdos había matado.  
------------------------------


	4. LA VENGANZA DE UN HANYOU PUNTO 4

Kagome, mientras, seguía delirando, perdida en un sueño intranquilo, oscuro y húmedo, en el que tan sólo por un momento había aparecido una enorme bola de luz rosada, cálida y agradable, que se apagó a los pocos segundos.

La madre de Kagome, llorosa, llamaba una y otra vez al servicio de urgencias, ratificando que "ya iban para allá"... Aquellas palabras siempre le parecían una simple excusa.

Ejem... - la voz rasposa de la vieja Kaede les asustó ; desde el porche la anciana les miraba triste, pero a la vez esperanzada, con una enorme bolsa en la mano y una copa en la otra.

Todos estaban asustados, no entendian que hacia esa mujer ahi con esa vestimenta tan extraña, pero al verla acercarse tan segura hacia Kagome no intentaron siquiera detenerla.

Rapidamente se presentó y explico que llevaba una cosecha especial de hierbas, nacidas magicamente en el lugar donde Inuyasha habia derramado sus lagrimas por Kagome, lo que seguramente sería una buena señal, posiblemente esas hierbas habrian surgido para curar el sufrimiento de Kagome, a lo que pidio rapidamente los utencilios necesarios para preparar la magica infusion.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha estaba ya en la epoca antigua, corriendo desesperado entre los bosques, gritanto y maldiciendo a Kikyo por la accion tan vil que habia cometido. Gritaba que apareciese, que si habia tenido el valor de hacerle daño a Kagome lo tuviera para enfrentarlo.

De pronto, una cegadora luz se poso frente a el, distinguiendo solo una silueta. Kikyo!

La luz fue disminuyendo poco a poco e Inuyasha pudo distinguir su rostro con un semblante triste.

No puedo creer que me hayas cambiado por esa niña Inuyasha, crei que nuestro amor seria eterno pero me doy cuenta que en verdad todo fue una farsa, eres igual que todos, un hanyou mentiroso, pero ya tienes tu merecido, Kagome esta muriendo y solo yo puedo evitarlo...

-----------------------------------------------  
Inuyasha la miró con los ojos llameantes de furia, y, sin embargo, no podía echarse sobre ella.  
Podría rasgarle la garganta, romper sus huesos... pero sólo era capaz de verlo en su mente, su cuerpo no podía hacerle daño alguno.

Estoy harto de tí y de tus estupideces! - gritó Inuyasha, resentido y ahogandose en sus entimientos más oscuros. - Aquello ya pasó, ya no hay NADA! -

Kikyô le miró dolida, pero sonrió triunfante, acercandose a él lentamente mientras acariciaba uno de aquellos pequeños espíritus que solían encargarse del trabajo sucio.

Si? Y porqué no me atacas? Porqué no acabas conmigo?... No será porque...

...sigues amándome desesperadamente? Sabes que nunca has podido olvidarme, que siempre me has llevado en tus pensamientos... que respiras este aire tan sólo por verme de nuevo...

Sonrió triunfalmente, mirándole con altivez mientras se acercaba cada vez más al hanyou...

Y mientras, la anciana Kaede se concentraba en la preparación de aquél brebaje...


	5. LA VENGANZA DE UN HANYOU PUNTO 5

LA VENGANZA DE UN HANYOU PUNTO 5

----------------------------------------

la altaneria de kikyou empezaba a fastidiar a hanyou furico, kikyou no se daba cuenta de que inuyasha amaba tanto a kagome que era capaz de destrozar sus cuerpo de arcilla en mil pedazos,con tal de vengar a su amada kagome...

-vamos, atrevete a matarme ,inuyasha!-seguia repitiendo la miko-vomos!o es que acaso eres un cobarde!-

inuyasha...solo pensaba...kagome esta miriendo por su culpa!vamos!matala!...el muchacho con esfuerzos tomo el mango de colmillo de acero, y la sacaba letamente de su hakama con todo y funda...

ya teniendola en la mano la arrojo a un lado, y su sagre empezaba a arder.

tal vez imaginaba que si su consiente no estaba presete seria mas facil matar a kikyou...y ella seguia acercandose al chico.

de pronto la miko sintio que el corazon del hayou se empezaba a llenar de enegias malignas, y una cara de horror se pinto en el rostro de la chica.

una voz maligna salia de los labios de inuyasha- que secede kikyou,te doy miedo?-los ojos rojos de muchacho pronto se plantaron sobre ella...-preparate. por que ahora no me importa lo que senti o siento por ti, lastimaste a kagome y ahora esta muriendo por tu culpa, y la pagaras!...

La anciana Kaede manipulaba habilmente los utencilios de cocina, aunque muchos de ellos ni siquiera los conocia.

Rapidamente trituraba las flores, tallos y raices de aquellas hierbas magicas, ansiosa de poder ofrecer lo antes posible aquella bebida a Kagome.

Una vez listas, Kaede las agregó al agua hirviente, provocando la emanacion de un extraño vapor violeta. El vapor invadia el cuarto, logrando que Kagome los inhalara facilmente lo que le provoco un raro sueño.

Podia ver a Inuyasha en el bosque, enfrentando a Kikyo y a punto de transformarse en una bestia mientras la sacerdotiza lo miraba horrorizada. Kagome sabia que Inuyasha no podria recuperarse si se transformaba en bestia a lo cual emitio un intenso grito. !INUYASHA¡.

Todos en el cuarto voltearon a ver a Kagome al escuchar aquel grito, mientras que en el bosque Inuyasha pudo sentir nuevamente la presencia de su amada mujer. kagome hizo un esfuerzo tremendo por levantarse de la camilla y en cuanto puso un pie en el suelo cayo repentinamente, y su mama lloraba y le decia que no se esforsara...que hacia unos instantes estubo al bordo de la muerte...

-no!tengo que ir a detener ...a...inu...yasha..!-con la voz ebtre cortada y con una agitacion intensa...

Kagome se levantó como pudo, apoyándose sobre su madre con la mano temblorosa.  
Con un leve quejido, siguió caminando como pudo, a pesar de los tirones que su madre le daba en los brazos, intentando que se quedara con ella.

Kaede, sin embargo, siguió machacando las hierbas y preparando el mejunje, que, a pesar de que despedía un intenso olor desagradable, tenía unas potentes propiedades curativas.

Dejó que Kagome se dirigiera trastabillando hacia el porche, seguida por su madre, rabiosa y entristecida, y se concentró en ultimar la poción ; filtró el mejunje y, con el líquido que resultó, se dirigió a la joven humana, que yacía sentada en las escaleras de la entrada, con la mirada fija en el árbol sagrado, imaginando a su amado hanyou.

Con un gesto y una mirada torva, hizo comprender a la angustiada madre que había llegado el momento de dejarlas solas, y, a pesar de que se moría de ansiedad, dejó paso libre a la anciana, retirándose un poco de su hija, pero sin dejar de observarla.


	6. LA VENGANZA DE UN HANYOU PUNTO 6

Kaede se sentó, con dificultad, al lado de la joven ; sus huesos ya no aguantaban como antes, y crujían dolorosamente en días tan helados como ése.

Niña mía…. – suspiró, con sonrisa triste, dirigiendo la taza de barro a los labios de Kagome, que arrugó en un gesto involuntario la nariz cuando el olor inundó su nariz.

Giró su rostro hacia el de la anciana, mirándola suplicante, y, con ojos llorosos, aceptó el ofrecimiento ; estaba segura de que Kaede sabía lo que hacía.

Cerrando los ojos, se llevó el mal trago a la boca, sorbiendo a grandes tragos el amargo líquido. Una mueca de asco se dibujó en su boca y sus ojos, pero aguantó la respiración, con la imagen de Inuyasha en su mente, y apuró hasta la última gota del brebaje sanador...

………………………………………………………………………………

Un calor inmenso invadio el cuerpo de Kagome y una luz cubrio su vientre.

Al momento en el que la luz desaparecio todos pudieron ver que la hemorragia habia desaparecido tambien, ERA UN MILAGRO.

Kagome podia sentir como las fuerzas regresaban a ella y a la vez podria percibir la presencia de Inuyasha rodeandola, tan llena de amor como nunca la habia percibido. Esas hierbas nacieron de las lagrimas que Inuyasha derramo por ti, explico la anciana Kaede a Kagome, es por eso que ahora su esencia esta contigo.

Kagome no podia creer lo que le decia la anciana pero no tenia tiempo que perder, tenia que evitar que Inuyasha se perdiera en el odio que habia acumulado por Kikyo.

Sin esperar a que la vieja Kaede le diera algún tipo de indicación, salió corriendo de allí, en idrección al oscuro pozo que la esparaba ansiosamente para engullirla y transportarla al nuevo mundo.

Abrió de un empujón la puerta del templo, y se echó al pozo, sin cerrar los ojos y con una idea fija en mente.

----------------------------

El viaje como siempre fue inmediato, sin embargo a Kagome se le hizo eterno el tiempo que tardo en llegar a la época feudal.

Al llegar observó un panorama desolador, se podia sentir un ambiente de dolor y odio y el mismo cielo correspondia tiñiendose de negro.

Kagome podia sentir hacia donde dirigir sus pasos, era como estar poseida y no poder hacer nada para ir a algun otro sitio.

Caminó a traves del bosque, sin miedo, a pesar de la penumbra y mientras mas avanzava mas podia sentir la presencia de Inuyasha cada vez mas cargada de odio, cuando por fin a lo lejos pudo distinguir la silueta de dos personas discutiendo enardecidamente...

-TU! MALDITA! TU ERES ESA PERSONA QUE EN UN INSTANTE ROBO MI CORAZON Y EN UN SEGUNDO LO DESTROZO EN MIL PEDAZOS! Y AHORA QUE HE ENCONTRADO A ALGUIEN QUE ME AMA POR SOBRE TODO, TÚ! TÚ VIENES Y LA LASTIMAS EMPUJANDOLA A LA MUERTE!PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI!-

El enardesido mediodemonio estaba dispuesto a destrozar a a la miko...


	7. LA VENGANZA DE UN HANYOU PUNTO 7

...   
...cuando de pronto algo sucedio en el, un fuerte ardor recorria su cuerpo como si fuese acido quemandolo por dentro. Su mente comenzo a desvanecerse y podia sentir como si cayera en un abismo profundo, la transformacion habia comenzado y ya no habia marcha atras, Inuyasha se convertia en un demonio y esta vez nadie podria detenerlo. Sus ojos eran rojos y tan encendidos como la lava de un volcan y esta vez miraban a Kikyo con determinante furia. TU FIN HA LLEGADO MALDITA, grito al tiempo en el que lanzaba sus garras contra Kikyo, quien horrorizada no pudo defenderse, produciendole una gran herida en el rostro, - no puedo creerlo, yo te amaba Inuyasha -, pero el ya no podia ni siquiera escucharla, solo podia pensar en matarla sin recordar el motivo de su odio...

Kagome, sin respiración, observaba la escena, desorientada.

Sin entender, sintió una gran pena por la sacerdotisa, que había caído al suelo y se debatía entre las garras del hanyou, que desgarraba la cara pálida de la mujer.

Corrió para salvar a Inuyasha, que, con los ojos en blanco, desgarraba sin reparos, aullando entrecortadamente y emitiendo algo que parecía una grotesca sonrisa.

Se lanzó sobre él, intentando sujetarle los brazos y gritando con fuerza, pero la bestia ya no escuchaba ni razonaba.

Con un nudo en la garganta, se interpuso entre él y la sacerdotisa, que había cerrado ya los ojos, desvanecida por el dolor y el pánico de ver a su amado como un monstruo, y se mordió la lengua para no gritar de dolor al sentir las uñas afiladas clavandose en su carne.

I..nu... - desesperada, le abrazó, obligando al hanyou a mantener su cabeza entre sus pecho, mientras se movía espasmódicamente y arrancaba tela y piel en sus zarpazos.

Vuelve.. - llorosa, buscó sus labios para besarle, con la impaciencia y la esperanza de que él atisbara alguna luz entre las nieblas que se habían apoderado de su mente.

Inuyasha se debatía con su parte más oscura, que le había ganado terreno y se habia apoderado de su cuerpo y lo usaba a su antojo.

Las sensaciones eran vagas, pero sabía que Kagome estaba allí, y la oía llamarle ; corría desesperado por un largo túnel, húmedo, lleno de bifurcaciones y récodos, y que parecía que no se acababa nunca.

MALDITA SEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - gritó a la oscuridad, y el silencio reverberó su alarido, sin devolverle más sonido que su eco lastimero e iracundo.


End file.
